This invention relates to an improvement for electrical power distribution apparatus more particularly to an apparatus enabling an electrical power supply to be provided to an electrical power point.
The conventional system of electrical power distribution in domestic and commercial environments is provided by power points which are installed in a wall cavity or a surface mounted power outlet at predetermined places. The location of such power points needs to be chosen in advance and often subsequent requirements can mean that the power points are provided in the wrong location and/or in insufficient numbers.
In a co-pending PCT application no. PCT/SG03/00100, there is disclosed a flexible electrical power distribution apparatus and it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements for a more flexible electrical power distribution apparatus.